Deal gone wrong
by Biker29
Summary: Just when Archie thought his life in the town of Riverdale couldn't become any stranger, it takes a turn when Andrew's Construction has lost major funding and Hiram asks Archie to run a job for him for his new project. Meanwhile, there are strange disappearances on the South Side. Will Archie get sucked into the dangerous crossfire?


div style="caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Archie's POV/div  
div style="caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Soft wind blew through the spring air as I walked home with Betty, surrounded by trees as a rock flung down the sidewalk from beneath my feet. "That bio test was easy" the blonde remarked. I put my hand on the back of my neck and looked at her. "I think I had good guessing skills for the most part" I chuckled. "Arch you know I'm right next door if you ever need help, seriously" she said gently with a smile. I nodded in return. My house was nearing. "Well I'll text you later Betty" I waved to her as I put the key in the lock. "What's up Dad" I called into the kitchen. "Hey son, can you come here for a sec?" I set my bag down on the chair and looked at my dad. "Things haven't been the greatest in the construction business. I didn't want you to worry so I held off from telling you. However, I may have found a reliable partner and I have to leave town to possibly sign this deal. It would be big for Andrews Construction and it'll be a couple of days. I'll be in Detroit but with all this Black Hood stuff that happened do you think you can handle watching the house?" I had a feeling something was off the last few weeks. He's been more stressed than ever but I didn't think it was this bad. As terrified as I was I know that he's now behind bars and doesn't get out, hopefully not any time soon, I know how important this is not just for him but for us as a family. "I'll hold down the fort Dad, you need to do this. I know we got it in the bag. Just be careful" I replied with a smile, going in for a hug. That's the last thing I need. Him being shot again. He let go of me and flashed me a smile. "I'm leaving early a dir="ltr" href="x-apple-data-detectors:/0"tomorrow morning/a" my dad stated, cleaning up the kitchen counter. "Got it" I replied hurrying up to my room to get my homework done. Jughead and I were gonna watch a movie tonight and grab some grub at Pop's. We've been bestfriends forever practically. That was our thing almost every weekend. I turned on some music while I finished up some math homework. Algebra wasn't my thing, but music was. My music taste ranges from Alternative and Rock to Rap. Thankfully I only had a couple problems left. I then cleaned my room since Jughead was staying the night. I put everything in my hamper and took it to the laundry room, took the things that scattered my desk back into the drawer they needed to go in and sprayed a lot of Lysol. I opened my window to let the fresh air take over. I got the air mattress out of the closet from downstairs. I scrambled to get the blanket and pillows while it blew up. After setting up Jughead's air mattress I organized the PS4 games, putting in COD WW2 which was a favorite for both Jughead and me. I knew the games would probably get scattered by the end of the night but at least it's organized for now. I walked towards the window to close it when I spotted Jughead in Betty's room. They were deep in conversation. I quickly shut everything before they realized I was staring. That would be so embarrassing. I sat on my bed for a few minutes when I heard a knock at the door. Before I left my room I heard my dad open it. "What's up Jughead? Archie's upstairs" he said happily. "Thanks Mr. Andrews and I'm good" i heard Jughead reply. I quickly hopped to one side of the room to look like i was cleaning something so I didn't look like a fool that tried eavesdropping a few moments ago. "Waddup Jug" I nodded as he entered the room pulling him in for a bro hug. "Not much, just came from Betty's" he replied. "Oh, everything okay?" "Yeah just serpent stuff" he replied quickly. I raised a brow. "Wow for once it doesn't smell like feet in here" the raven haired boy joked, playfully tapping my arm. "Ha" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Well if there's anything on your mind Jug I'm here for you bro" i reassured him. He sighed for a moment. "There have been a couple reports of some south siders possibly going missing. Drug dealers, street racers, anything of that sort. Thankfully none of the serpents but we're all careful now so I told Betty to watch her back." I punched my pillow in frustration. "As soon as we get rid of one problem there's always another" I say rolling my eyes. We finally stopped the black hood from wrecking havoc on Riverdale. We get a break for a few weeks and already something weird is happening. What the fuck. "You be careful too Archie" he said sternly. I nodded back. "So you up for a movie?" I asked quickly changing the subject. "Yeah What's tonight's pick?" He asked me. "a dir="ltr" href="x-apple-data-detectors:/3"Smokey and the Bandit/a." That was one of Jug's favorite movies, Especially to watch a dir="ltr" href="x-apple-data-detectors:/4"at the drive in/a before Hiram tore it down. I filled a ceramic bowl from the kitchen with Popcorn and Jughead grabbed the Pepsi out of the fridge. We hurried back to my room to get the movie started. /div  
div style="caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "That movie never fails to disappoint" Jughead said taking a sip of his milkshake. "That Firebird is pretty savage" I remarked before biting into my burger. "Didn't know you were into old cars" my friend questioned. I looked out the diner window at the vintage vehicles in the parking lot. "They're pretty sweet, i may not work on them like Betty does all the time but they still amaze me." There was a girl that was walking towards us that i could see out of the corner of my eye. She was a slim figure dressed in dark clothes and streaks of pink hair flowed as the sound of boots clicked on the tile floor. "Hey red, What's up Jug?" She asked looking at us both. "How's it going Toni?" I replied flashing a smile. "Not much" she said casually. "But Jug, I have something to tell you and you might as well be here to hear this for your own safety" Toni began, replacing that smile with a look of worry. "I don't know what's going on but word is on the south side that a couple of ghoulies went missing. Maybe they were drug dealers or street racers I honestly couldn't tell you but I hope whatever it is doesn't spread to the serpents or anyone for that matter." None of that made any sense but it was intriguing. "We'll watch our backs Toni" Jughead nodded. We said goodbye and headed home. Jughead threatened to beat me again at COD so I had to prove him wrong. a dir="ltr" href="x-apple-data-detectors:/5"11:00/a was here in no time and as we shut off the lights to get to sleep, my phone buzzed. It was Veronica./div  
div style="caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Veronica: "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come a dir="ltr" href="x-apple-data-detectors:/6"for dinner tomorrow night/a?/div  
div style="caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Also, Daddy wants to speak with you about something"/div  
div style="caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="caret-color: #454545; color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Naturally i accepted the invitation remaining curious on what was going to happen. I turned against the wall and let sleep take over my body./div 


End file.
